Memories
by BubblyAmi ships DoctorRiver
Summary: Olivia had a baby and she remembers everything that brought her to the point of happiness she is at! But every thing isn't what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

_**OK here is my new SVU story! YAY! LOL so anywho I hope you all enjoy! I think it's different than my other stories! So read enjoy and please review! I love getting feedback!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! Though I ask Santa every year! *loserhead* **_

_****_Olivia groaned throwing her head back. "Oh God! Get this baby out of me" she yelled. Detective Olivia Benson was lying a hospital bed. She wasn't due until August and it was only July. She had no idea what happened one moment she was shopping with Elliot and then next she felt a pain in her stomach and Elliot was driving her to the hospital. Where was he?

"Hey Livvie how are you doing?" he said coming out of the bathroom and sitting next to her.

She smiled and said. "Much better now that you are here. Thanks for this El"

He smiled and got her hand. His other hand wiping her sweat of f with a cloth. "No problem Liv."

She nodded and sat up some resting her back on the headboard. She placed her hands on her stomach and laughed. "Man the road to right here was a crazy one."

He laughed with her. "Very true. It took you 4 months to tell me you were pregnant."

"You're my partner you should have been able to tell" she teased.

"Well I would have hoped you would have told me" He said with a pout.

"Well I couldn't tell you before I told.. well you know and that was hard to do" She said with a sigh. She closed her eyes thinking about all of that made her head and heart hurt.

"No worries Liv. He was jerk and deserved what he got. You have me now! This baby has you" He said smiling.

She opened her eyes and said. "And you" she smiled at him and leaned forward to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. She pulled away and said. "I love you"

"I love you too Olivia" he said.

She groaned about 5 minutes later getting his hand and squeezing during the contractions. She groaned when it was over. "Oh my goodness! El it hurt" she whimpered.

"You're doing so well Livvie" Elliot said.

~5 ½ hours later~  
Olivia had dried tears on her cheeks as she held her baby girl in her arms. "Hi little one! It's your mommy"

The delivery had gone well and the baby was healthy at 5 pounds 7 ounces. She was a beautiful little baby. She made a little noise and Olivia laughed.

"She is beautiful Liv. She looks so much like you" he said.

"She has her father's eyes though" She sighed. The baby's eyes were a dazzling green. "Her father eyes." She repeated.

Elliot sighed and said. "Yes that is true but she has her mother's hair. Well what I can tell from this peach fuzz and her mother's face. She looks like you but with green eyes."

Olivia nodded and smiled. "Mommy's beautiful little Gabriela Sophia Stabler"

Elliot smiled. "I like that Gabriela Stabler."

"If things didn't happen the way they did she would have been Gabriela Sutton" Olivia said with a yawn. "And you would have just been her god father"

"And still your best friend" Elliot said settling next to her on the hospital bed. "I don't want to sound cruel but I'm happy Daniel left you. If he stayed it would be him here with you and not me. It would be Sutton and not Stabler at the end of this beautiful little girl's name. He would have your love not me"

Olivia smiled tears in her eyes and remembered back to the day she found she was pregnant.

~About 7 months ago~  
Olivia walked around her warm home. Outside was frozen and cold December finally taking over New York. Her eyes kept darting to the bathroom. She had to wait 10 minutes for the stupid test! She had to know now. She had no idea what she was going to do if she wasn't pregnant. She hadn't had her period in 3 months but she had always been irregular. She also had the morning sickness and the being a hormonal mess. But she also had that gut feeling. She knew that she was pregnant. Her cell phone chimed letting her know it had been 10 minutes. She sprinted for the bathroom and looked at all5 home pregnancy test she had taken. She broke out into a huge smile and said. "I'm pregnant" she laughed out loud and shouted. "I'M PREGNANT!" She couldn't wait to tell Elliot. She already had phone in hand but she stopped. Shouldn't Daniel be the first person that she wanted to call after finding out she was carrying their child. She and Daniel had been together almost a year had moved into this house about 2 months ago. She cared for Daniel but she wasn't sure it was love, at least not anymore. She sighed and sat down on the floor. She got her phone and arranged for a doctors appointment this weekend. After 10 minutes of sitting on the floor she realized that she was hungry. She stood and went the kitchen and sighed. "Nothing." Well nothing that she wanted. Before she could call Daniel the front door opened.

"Hey babe!" Daniel called. Daniel was 6'0. He wasn't lanky but he wasn't muscular. He was in between the two. He had bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair. He was handsome and knew it. He had the personality of a womanizer and a charmer.

Olivia smiled when she smelt the wonderful aroma of Mexican food. "Hey Dan" she said meeting him in the living room.

"Hey there sexy" he said bringing Olivia into his arms. He kissed her and hugged her slightly.

She pulled away from him and said. "Thank goodness you brought food! I was starving!" She had no idea how she was going to tell him she was pregnant. Just two days ago she was thinking off breaking up with him! But now she had a reason to try and make it work. This baby but first she just had to tell him about it.  
~Hospital present day~  
Olivia blinked and looked down at her sleeping baby and then at Elliot. She kissed her daughters head and the kissed Elliot's hand. "Thanks for being here with me. I mean this whole time"

"I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else!" He said smiling. Kathy had died after giving birth to the twins. Maureen was 18 Kathleen was 15 and the twins were 10. He still loved Kathy but he knew he had to move on and he was happy he moved on to Olivia. The kids all loved her and didn't have any issues with her being pregnant and giving birth to another man's baby. 

"I love you"

"I love you too now get some sleep love" He said kissing her forehead.

She nodded and before she could say anything else she blinked and she was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! YAY! LOL so yeah not that much to say but read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit!**_

Olivia held her baby in her arms her little Gabriela in her arms and kissed her forehead softly. She was in the wheelchair outside of the hospital waiting for Elliot to bring the car around. She smiled when her daughter gurgled and then yawned. "Go on to sleep little one"

Elliot pulled up with his black SUV and got out the car. Hen helped Olivia up and opened the back door. He already had the car seat set up. He watched as Olivia slowly and gently put the sleeping baby in.

She then went to the other side and sat behind the driver seat. "Is everyone there?" She asked once he started driving home. The home she moved into about 2 months ago. Right after Daniel left her. She sighed thinking about that day. She should have seen it coming. It was obvious he wanted no part of her or the baby the first day she told him.

~December~  
It had been almost a week since she found out that she was pregnant and she couldn't believe. She had went to the doctor and got her prenatal pills and all that stuff. The only thing she had to do now was tell Elliot. She shook her head no she had to tell Daniel first. He was the baby's father not Elliot. "Come on Liv get yourself together!" She looked at herself in her bathroom mirror. She ran some cool water and splashed it over her face. After patting her face dry she left out the bathroom and ordered something to eat. Daniel would be getting back from work soon and she was planning on telling him today. She sat on the couch and turned the TV on she had planned on catching up on shows she was behind on tonight, since she was off call. She started with The Closer. She was in the middle of the episode when Daniel walked in. "Hey"

He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "Hey Livvie" He sat down next to her and placed his feet on the coffee table.

Olivia hated when he did that! She resisted to urge to slap him in the back of the head and said. "How was work?"

Daniel owned a store with his sister. "It was fine something we ordered last week just now came today. Anne was pissed behind belief! Rather funny" he said about his big sister Anne.

"Well at least it came" Olivia reasoned.

"True. So how was work for you?"

Olivia sighed. "Pretty boring actually. Nothing came in so we spent most of the day catching up on paperwork" she hated paperwork.

Daniel laughed and said. "Poor Livvie. You would rather be chasing down prevarts than do some paperwork!"

She joined the laughter and thought about why she wanted to break up with him in the first place. She turned her head back to the TV and saw his feet on the coffee table and remembered. He had the most annoying habits! She told him about and he would laugh at her. He though everything was funny and but she stopped herself from going on. She had to at least try and make this work! She cleared her throat and said. "I have to tell you something"

At that moment the doorbell rang. He stood "Tell me in one second. I'll get the food"

She sighed and nodded. She sat back on the couch and continued to watch The Closer.

Daniel came back with the pizza box and two beers. "Here you go my lady"

Olivia forced a smile and placed her beer on the table. "Daniel I have to tell you something"

"I'm listening" he said opening up the pizza box.

Olivia closed it and said. "Listen to me!"

He raised his hands and said. "Ok. Ok calm down!"

She nodded and said. "I'm pregnant. I found out last week and I didn't want to tell you anything until I was sure. I went to the doctor and well I'm pregnant"

He was silent for a moment and then he said. "Are you going to keep it?"

Olivia felt her eyes widen then quickly narrow. "Excuse me?"

"Are you going to keep it? I mean I can give you the money to get rid of it" Daniel said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Of course I am going to keep it you asshole!" She said standing up and walking out the room. She went into the bedroom and walked back and forth in front of the bed.

Daniel came in behind her. "I'm sorry Olivia. I wasn't sure what you wanted. I didn't think you would want a baby"

Olivia stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Did he ever listen to her? She always said she wanted a baby. "Do you want this? Because I'm not killing my baby Daniel! Either you are in or you are out!" She looked into his eyes when she said this.

"Of course I'm in Olivia! I couldn't just leave my pregnant girlfriend to raise a baby by herself!" He said.

Olivia say it then. The uncertainly in his eyes, he seemed scared and like he was ready to run. She should have said something about it then. But instead she smiled and said. "Good because I really want this baby to have a father" she then kissed him.

He smiled against her lips and kissed her back. His hands started lifting up her shirt and he whispered against her neck. "Livvie"

She smiled and said. "But our food is going to get cold!" 

He smiled and kissed her again. Pulling away he said. "That is what an microwave is for!"

She smiled and took his shirt off. She placed another kiss on his lips. "Well come on then Dan!"

He laughed and gently pushed her on the bed.

~Present time~  
"You ok Liv?" Elliot asked he pulled into their driveway.

"Yeah just a little tired" She said.

Elliot stopped the car and went to open her door for her. He bent down in front of her and said. "If your too tired. You can take a nap and I stay down with Gaberila and the others."

Olivia smiled and touched his cheek. "No I'm fine. I want to see everyone else."

Elliot nodded and went to the other side of the car. Olivia following him. He got the car seat out and smiled at the sleeping baby. "Want me to carry her?"

"Please?" She said.

He smiled and kissed the op of her head. "Sure" He went to the front door and opened it. "We're back!" he called.

Everyone came to the front of the house. Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, Alex, Casey, Fin, Munch and Don were all there. "Ooo let me see her!" Casey squealed.

Olivia closed the door behind her and smiled at her friends and family. "Hey you guys"

"OO Livvie! She is so beautiful!" Alex said hugging her best friend softly. After that everyone hugged Olivia and walked her over to the couch.

"Sorry about not staying at the hospital long." Maureen said.

"That's ok you guys" Olivia said.

"Go upstairs and see the baby's room!" Lizzie said. She didn't really understand the meaning of surprise just yet.

Olivia laughed and said. "Ok. El?"

"No worries. I got Gabby" Elliot said watching Dickie who was holding her.

Olivia walked up the stairs closely followed by Alex and Casey. She turned and went to the door closest to the master bedroom. She opened the door and gasped. The room was painted a light blue and it had posters and things on the walls. There was another carpet this one was a darker blue. The crib was set along with the changing table. Everything was placed beautiful. Olivia smiled as she looked in the closet. They had hung up all the clothes put away everything. She sat in the rocking chair by the window that locked into the backyard.

"Do you like it?" Casey asked.

Olivia gently touched the mobile with tears in her eyes. "I love it! Thank you guys so much!"

"We did some stuff! But you should really thank the kids. They were the ones that painted and put her clothes away!" Alex said with a smile.

Olivia hugged her best friends and then went downstairs to hug all the children. "Thank you guys so much!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people of earth! So here is the next chapter in the story! Thanks for the reviews and stuff like that! You guys are awesome! So please read review and enjoy  
I don't Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Everyone had left soon after Olivia came downstairs. They all adored the beautiful little baby and couldn't wait until they could see her again. Olivia was sitting in the nursery with the baby in her arms. She was in the rocking chair rocking back and singing "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You," to her daughter.

"Livvie?" a small voice asked.

Olivia turned and looked at the younger twin. "Yes, Lizzie?"

Ten- year- old Lizzie came over to have a closer look at the baby in Olivia's arms. "Do you think it would be okay if I held her?"

Olivia looked at Lizzie then at a sleeping Gabriela she nodded with a smile. "Of course it would be okay." She stood and let Lizzie sit down in the rocking chair. "Okay, hold your arms like your daddy and I told you. That's a girl! Now, here you go." She gently placed the small, sleeping baby in her arms.

Lizzie smiled brightly. "She's so pretty, Livvie!" She lightly rubbed her pinkie on the baby's tummy. She started humming a song to the baby.  
"What you humming, sweetie?"

" 'You Are My Sunshine.' That's what Daddy said he used to sing to me and my sisters," Lizzie said.

Olivia nodded. That was a nice song to sing to your kids, she had no idea where she got "I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You," from but it help put Gabby to sleep. She let Lizzie hold her for about ten more minutes before she said, "I think you should get ready for bed, Liz."

"Okay. Love you, Gabby." She lightly kissed Gabby's nose. She waited for Olivia to take the little baby. Once she did she kissed Olivia's cheek and whispered, "Night. Love you, too." She then skipped out of the room.

Olivia smiled as she placed the baby inside her crib. She cut the baby monitor on and left the room. She slowly closed the door and went to the master bedroom, where Elliot was waiting for her. She smiled when she saw him. She was so lucky to have him. She remembered the day when she finally told Elliot that she was pregnant.

~January~

Olivia walked into the 1-6 with a determined look on her face. She was going to tell Elliot today. She couldn't keep this secret from him. She had told Daniel first. That was a good thing. She went over to her desk and placed her coat behind her chair. "Hey, El."

"Hey, Liv. You look tired," he said, looking her over.

"Yeah. Didn't get much sleep last night," she said, which was the truth. She had felt so uncomfortable the whole night. Her back was starting to hurt, so she couldn't find a position and Daniel only made it worse. He was telling her to stop moving around and just go to sleep. She really wanted to slap him at that time.

"Sorry to hear that."

Olivia felt like crying for the real sympathy she heard in his voice. Damn pregnancy hormones! She sniffed and said, "Elliot, I have to tell you something."

"Sure, anything, Liv."

"I- well, follow me," she said. She stood and went up the stairs to the cribs. She could feel Elliot walking behind her. She let him inside the room and shut the door.

"What's going on, Liv?" he asked, worried about her. She seemed to be scared and nervous.

"I'm, um- pregnant."

Elliot was silent for a whole minute. Of course he was happy for her, he knew how long she wanted a baby for, but he would rather it be said that the baby was his and not that loser Daniel's. He saw the look in her eyes. She wanted him to approve. He smiled brightly and hugged her. "That's great Liv! Did you tell Daniel?"

"Yep. He knows. He is well happy at the moment."

Elliot could tell she wanted to say more but he didn't push her. He hugged her again and said, "That's really great, Liv. How many months along are you?"

"Four. I can find out the sex of the baby at my next appointment," she said excitedly.

He smiled, sharing her excitement. They continued talking about it until they went down to their desk. "You need to tell Cragen, Fin, and Munch."

Olivia looked towards the door of the Captain's office. As soon as she got to the Special Victims Unit, it felt like she had a family. A family that she always wanted. Cragen took the spot for her father. Casey and Alex and even Melinda, her sisters. Fin and Munch were her older brothers. Elliot was, well, Elliot. She nodded and stood. She was calming herself down as she went to his door and knocked on it.

"Come in!" he called.

She opened the door and closed it gently behind her. "Hey."

He looked up with a smile. "What's going on, darling?"

"I have something to tell you." She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. "Who's the father?"

"The guy I have been dating for a while now, Dad! Daniel!"

He nodded and hid the fact that he thought Elliot was the father. "Well, congrats! How many months along are you?"

"Four," she answered with a smile. At least he was taking it well. They talked, working things out and twenty minutes later, she left his office with a large smile. She then went over to Munch and Fin.

They had just came back from Mercy Hospital, visiting a small girl in the hospital. "Sup, baby girl?" Fin said.

"Hey, Fin. Hey, Munch. I have something to tell you guys."

"What's up, baby girl?" Fin asked as he took a sit at his desk. He smiled as she bit her lip. It had to be something huge.

"I'm um- pregnant," she said quickly.

Munch and Fin both looked at each other and then at Olivia and then at Elliot. "Congrats!"

Olivia blushed red and said. "No, Elliot isn't the father, Daniel is"

Munch suppressed the eye roll. He didn't like any of Olivia's boyfriends, none of them were right for her and Daniel wasn't much different than the other ones. "Oh. Well, congratulations to you, Liv! I know how much you want to have a baby." He got up and hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you, baby girl." Fin too hugged Olivia.

Olivia could feel Elliot's eyes on her. She knew he was happy for her but she had a feeling there was something he wasn't telling her.

~Present~  
"Liv, you going to just stand there or come and get some sleep?" Elliot asked.

Olivia blinked and smiled. "Yeah. I should try now. I'm really tired." She walked over to the bed and didn't even bother taking her clothes off. She rolled into Elliot. He was perfect for cuddling. "If she cries, I'll wake up, right?"

"Of course, Livvie. Your mother side has taken over already. Just rest, darling," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for the longest wait but I have been ready to get back to school next week so….yeah. LOL so here is the next chapter in the story! Read, Review and Enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia was sitting at her desk holding her baby girl. It had been 3 weeks since she gave birth to her daughter. She smiled at her sleeping daughter. Gabriela spelt wonderfully to be only 3 weeks old. Elliot and the kids were being a great help for her and her baby girl. Olivia smiled as she remember that she was having a girl. It was in February. It was also the same day she realized that Daniel couldn't be trusted. Though she already knew his actions just confirmed it. That day also confirmed that she could trust Elliot, even though she already knew that.

~February~  
Olivia was a healthy 5months pregnant. She was sitting at her desk at work. Cragen had made her go on desk duty about a week after she told him that she was pregnant. She would take maternity leave when she was 7 months. Cragen, well the whole squad, for that matter didn't want to risk anything. At the moment desk duty allowed her to talk to victims and kids. Soon she would only be able to talk to kids. When she wasn't doing any of that she was doing paperwork. She was currently waiting for Daniel to come and pick her up so they could go to her appointment today. They would finally be able to find out the sex of the baby today! Olivia was ecstatic about today and couldn't wait. She peeked behind Elliot's large frame hoping to see Daniel standing there. If he didn't come in the next 5 minutes she was going to leave with out him. She had been waiting for almost 45 minutes.

Elliot was staring at Olivia. He knew how important today was for her and of course Daniel wasn't here. He had no idea why Olivia even put up with Daniel's shit! He sighed when Olivia's eyes widen with hope but then deflated with defeat. He cleared hi throat and said. "Hey Liv. How about I take you to your appointment. I don't want you to be late"

Olivia but her bottom lip and said. "Daniel said he would be here" She then sighed and ran her hand through her growing hair. "But he obviously isn't here. So yeah that would be great."

He smiled and went over to her helping her into her coat. He then got his own coat on. "I'll be right back" he said to her. He walked over to Cragen's office and told him that he was taking Olivia to her appointment.

Cragen nodded with a sigh. He just didn't understand why his daughter didn't just dump this Daniel guy. He just wasn't her type. Not at all.

Elliot walked over to Olivia and they walked out the elevators together. He smiled at her. "You must be really excited. What do you want the baby to be?"

Olivia smiled brightly. "I don't care. As long as the baby is healthy"

Elliot smiled and opened the car door for her. "Come on Liv. Tell me. What do you want?"

Olivia smiled and said with a giggle. "I really want a girl."

Elliot smiled as he pictured a little Olivia running around the 1-6 getting into trouble and charming everyone. Just like her mother. "What about Daniel?"

"What about him?" Olivia asked confused.

"Does he want a girl? What does he want?" Elliot asked as he turned right.

Olivia sighed and said. "I actually don't know. He doesn't really talk about it"

"If I was the father of your baby I would be talking about it." Elliot said before he could help himself.

"Oh really?" Olivia said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. I would be proud and utterly happy to say that I'm having a baby with you Liv" Elliot said gently.

Olivia smiled tears in her eyes. "Thanks El"

There was a silence in the car after that was said. "So uhm any names?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded. "For a boy I was thinking Alexander, Aiden, Kyle, Jayden or Zachariah. For a girl I was thinking Avery, Prudence, Savannah, Miranda or Gabriela. Which ones do you like?"

"For a boy I like Zachariah and for a girl I like Gabriela"

"Those are my favorites too" Olivia said with a smile.

"What names do Daniel like?" Elliot asked.

Olivia laughed. "Non of the names I said. For a boy of course he likes Daniel Jr or Tyler and for a girl he likes Sasha or Danielle."

Elliot nodded he knew for a fact that Olivia really didn't like the name Sasha. She said about some time ago when they were talking about their high school career. Sasha was some girl that picked on Olivia terribly. "Why Tyler?"

Olivia sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. "No idea. Thanks again El" before she could say anything else her phone started ringing. She smiled. "It's Daniel" she answered the phone and said. "Hey Dan! Where in the hell are you?" she was silent as he spoke. "No I have my doctor's appointment today! You know the one where we can find out the sex of the baby." She said in an annoyed voice. She let him speak again. "Well yeah I would hope you would be here! Remember you promised me that you would take me!" She rolled her eyes. "Whatever don't even worry about Daniel. Elliot is taking me" she was silent again as he spoke. She bit the inside of her lip and narrowed her eyes. "Bye Daniel! No I don't won't to talk right now bye" she then hung up the phone. She leaned back into the seat and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Livvie are you ok?" Elliot asked as he turned into the parking lot.

She laughed scornfully. "First he said that he had forgotten that the appointment was today. Then he said he didn't think that he had to be there. He always says that. Then he got all upset saying he would be at the 1-6 in 30 minutes and when I told him that you were already taking me he was getting all jealous and stuff so I hung up on him." She said looking out the front window.

"Sorry Liv."

"No reason for you to apologize El. Daniel acts so childish some times" Olivia said with a sigh.

Elliot got out of the car and went over to her door and opened it for her. "Then why do you put up with him Liv?"

Olivia looked into her partner, her best friends eyes and said. "Because I know what is like to be with out a father. I don't want to do that to my baby"

"Olivia you don't want to raise your baby in an unhappy home. Trust me. Your baby is going to have so many male figures in his or her life. But do what you think is right. I'm going to be there for you what decision you chose to make ok?"

Olivia nodded tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and hugged Elliot tightly. "Thanks El"

Elliot breathed in her hair and smiled against her. "What are best friends for?"

She smiled and pulled away from him. "Come on I don't want to be late"

So the two went into the hospital and waited for Olivia to be called. Elliot followed her to the back and stayed with her during her whole process. Finally she was able to find out the sex of the baby.

"As you know the gel is going to feel a little cold" Her doctor said as she wiped the cool gel on Olivia's slightly curved stomach. She placed the tool on her stomach and started searching for the baby.

Olivia was looking at the small screen and smiled tears in her eyes when her ears were filled with the sound of her child's heartbeat. "Hi baby"

"Well everything seems to be good. The baby is perfectly healthy. Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" Dr. Preston asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yes very much"

Dr. Preston nodded with a kind of smile and said. "Well it seems that you are having a baby girl"

Olivia felt tears slide down her face and she Elliot's hands. "A girl a little girl" she cooed.

Elliot smiled and kissed the top of his best friends head. "That's right Livvie. You are having a beautiful baby girl"

Dr. Preston smiled and said. "You two are going to have a beautiful little girl"

Olivia blushed and said. "No he is my best friend. He just brought me here"

Dr. Preston smiled. "Sorry. I just assumed."

Elliot shook his head indicating that he understood.

"Ok I'll be right back ok Liv?" Dr. Preston said as she wiped the gel off of Olivia stomach and cleaned up.

Olivia nodded with a smile and watched as she left. "Thank you so much Elliot. For you know being here for me. Well us"

"As I said before Olivia not a problem. I would do anything for you"

Olivia wasn't sure what to say after that she just nodded with a smile and stared into her best friends eyes.

~Present time~  
Olivia blinked out of the memory and kissed her daughters head gently and looked around.

Fin and Munch just came into the room and went straight to Olivia and the small baby. "Hey there Gabby!" Fin cooed.

Olivia smiled at the sight of 'brother' acting so well unlike himself. "You wanna hold her?"

Fin nodded at her with a smile. He gently took the baby from her arms and held her securely in his arms.

Elliot went over to them and handed Olivia a bottle of water and then wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently bit her neck and said. "I love you"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! So anywho thanks for the reviews that really tickled my fancy! LOL tickled my fancy anywho so I was confusing myself on the months that I put down! Ok Olivia had the baby in May not July. She was due in June. She found out she was 3 months in December. She told Daniel in January and she told Elliot in February. She was 5 months in March so that was the last memory in the last chapter in March not February. So sorry about that!  
**_

Olivia and Elliot were both cuddled together on the couch waiting for their movie to come on. It had been a month since Gabriela was born and the one month old was doing just fine. She could sleep almost 5 hours straight at night and for that her parents were rather happy about that. Olivia was breast feeding her still just because she liked being able to have that special time with her daughter. Gabriela was currently in the small bassinet drifting off to sleep. Olivia had just feed and changed her and placed her inside the blue bassinet.

"The movie is a bout to start. Are you sure you want to watch this Liv?"

"Yeah I haven't seen Enough yet and Alex and Casey keep getting on my case for not watching it yet." Olivia said simply as she placed her head on Elliot's shoulder. She was tired but it wasn't that I could pass out and sleep for days tired it was just a little nap tired. Gabriela slept enough for her. At the moment anyway. "When are the kids coming back again?"

Elliot looked at his phone. Maureen had offered to take her younger siblings to the movies and then out to eat. "It's 4 now so probably 8" He kissed the side of Olivia's head and then nodded at the TV indicating that the movie was on. 

Olivia sat back and watched the movie. She gently rubbed the side of her face when Slim got hit by the love of her life. She cringed when he started beating her when she tried to escape. "Oh El"

He pressed pause and said. "We don't have to watch this if you don't want to baby"

"No I do it's just. Well I'm happy that Daniel left when he did! I could have been in that situation." She whispered the last part. Her head was spinning and she started remembering the day that it ended between Daniel and her.

~April~  
It had been a month since Olivia found out she was going to have a baby girl. She was know 6 months and getting bigger and bigger. She could actually feel her baby kicking her at times and she loved it. She was currently at her house walking around in shorts and a sports bra. A downside to this whole pregnancy thing was Olivia had mad hot flashes. She didn't have morning sickness for more than one month. But the pee and the constant need to pee was killing her! She lightly rubbed her stomach and said. "Ok little one mama knows" she went to the kitchen and went to find something to eat. She heard the front door open. She looked at the clock it was close to midnight. "Daniel?" she called.

"Who else would it be?" he voice called. He sounded drunk and angry.

Olivia cringed she hated when anybody was drunk that was why she rarely drank. It brought way to many memories back of her childhood. "Daniel are you ok?" Olivia asked as she put down the bowl of pasta she had heated up. She turned and jumped. "You scared me" she said.

He stood right behind her. His eyes were bloodshot and he seemed really mad. He just looked at her. His eyes traveled from her head resting on her chest. When his eyes looked at her stomach it made Olivia wince at the disgust he showed.

"What's wrong?" Olivia whispered backing away from him putting her hands protectively on her stomach.

"I tell you what's wrong Olivia is. I can't do this anymore! I don't want you or that baby you're carrying!" he said stepping closer to her.

Olivia backed into the living room still keeping her eyes on him. "Then leave! No one told you that you had to stay! The day I told you that I was fucking pregnant I told you that if you didn't want to be here you could go! So leave get the fuck out!" Olivia spat. "Fucking coward"

"What did you call me?" Daniel said going over to her and pushing her against the wall.

Olivia winced when her back was pushed against the picture frame on the wall. "I called you a fucking coward! It would have been better if you left earlier! But you wanna leave now it makes you a coward! Your scared at stepping up and being a man! That's what's wrong with you!" she said staring right into his eyes. She reached next to her and grabbed her cell phone off of the table. She clutched it in her hands. She then pushed away from Daniel and hurried to the bathroom. She slammed the door and called Elliot.

He picked up on the third ring. "What's up Liv?" he asked

Olivia jumped when she heard a crash. "El can you come and get me please?" she whined into the phone.

Elliot sat up on his couch and said. "Liv what's wrong" he looked at the phone when he heard a crash. "What's wrong?" he repeated.

Olivia cried out when Daniel banged on the door. "Daniel he's drunk and he is talking about how he doesn't want me or the baby. He pushed me against the wall El!"

Elliot was already getting his shoes on and grabbing his keys. "Where are you sweetie?"

"In the bathroom. NO! STOP!" Olivia screamed as Daniel began trying to open the door. She put all her weight on the door. She cursed the builders of the house for not putting a lock on the bathroom door.

Elliot cursed and ran to his car and speed off to Olivia's house across the city. "Liv baby talk to me" he said when he heard her yell out again.

Daniel had pushed the door open and now had Olivia by her hair and was standing her up. "Who in the hell are you talking too?"

Olivia whimpered and tried to pry his fingers off of her hair and protect her stomach at the same time. "Please let me go" she cried.

Daniel pushed her against the bathroom wall and picked up her phone. "Hello?' 

"If you hurt her or that baby I'm going to kill you as slowly as possible" Elliot hissed. He was breaking countless laws racing to Olivia's house but that didn't matter. He had to get to his Liv.

Daniel laughed and bent down in front of Olivia. "Aw do you hear that Livvie? Your partner said he was going to kill me if I hurt you! How sweet!"

Olivia winced her head was throbbing in pain. She felt the back of her head it was hot and sticky with her blood. She sobbed. "Please just go"

Daniel slapped her hard across the face and laughed and she cried out. "Now who is the coward Olivia? Me? Or is it you? The one so scared to take any relationship seriously. I could have loved you" he then hung up her phone.

"LIV!" Elliot shouted into the phone. He made a hard left taking a short cut.

"What happened then huh?" She asked looking him in the eye.

"You got fucking pregnant! I don't want any kids hell I have two that live with their mother in Florida! Never saw them and never will. I hate kids and once you said that you were pregnant I knew it was over between us"

Olivia felt tears in her eyes. "Then why didn't you leave huh? That was in January"

Daniel caressed the side of Olivia's face softly and smacked her hard. "You were the best lay I ever had Liv! Coming home to some one as beautiful as you and being able to score anytime was the best! Plus you could clean"

Olivia spat in his face and said. "Go to hell!"

Daniel hit her again and then again.

Olivia bent her head down and cradled her stomach in her arms protecting her daughter the best she could. She then kicked her foot up and wanted to smile when it connected with Daniel's balls. When he fell to the floor she stood and ran out the bathroom and went to the front door. Just as she opened Elliot was sticking his key. She looked into his eyes and cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Elliot felt his blood broil. Olivia's face was covered in bruises and she had a black eye. Her arms had bruises on her wrist and lower arms. "Where is he?"

"Bathroom. Elliot please!" she whispered "Look at me" she said when she pulled away from him. Once his eyes locked with hers she said. "Don't kill him"

He inhaled and kept it then he exhaled. He nodded and said. "Stay right here ok. I'll be right back. I already called Fin and Munch they are on their way"

"Your going to arrest him?"

"Yes" Elliot said simply.

"Good" she whispered. She watched as he went inside the house. She then sat on the stairs and waited for Fin and Munch to come.

~Present time~  
After Fin and Munch came Daniel was arrested and taken down to the 1-6. Elliot took Olivia to the hospital to get her and the baby checked out. She turned out to be fine just bruised badly and some sores.

Olivia looked at Elliot and said. "I'm so happy that I called you. That you still had that key. That you answered the phone"

Elliot cut her off with a kiss on the lips. "I'm happy that you called me Liv. God I wanted to kill him after seeing what he did to you! I should have killed him"

Olivia tsked and said. "If you would have killed him you would have missed all of this. Helping me. Loving me and loving Gabriela"

"And asking you to marry me" Elliot said looking at her.

Olivia blinked. "Asking you to marry me?" she repeated. She then understood and her mouth fell open in surprise. "What?"

"Will you marry me Olivia Veronica Benson? I want to be there for you and MY daughter"

Olivia felt more tears rise to her eyes and nodded. "Yes I'll marry you!" she cried as she flung her arms around his neck and cried. 

Elliot laughed patting her back and kissing her softly. "Love you Olivia."

"I love you too" she whispered. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! Thanks for the review!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit!**_

Olivia sat in the rocking chair holding her daughter singing softly. "You're just to good to be true. I can't take my eyes off of you. You be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive. Your just to good to be true" She lightly kissed her now sleeping daughters forehead. It had been a month since Elliot asked her to marry him. They had told everyone and they we all happy for them and couldn't wait for the big day. Olivia stood and looked out the window. It was hot July night but it was still beautiful. Olivia closed the curtain and placed her daughter gently in the crib. "Night Gabriela" she whispered as she backed out of the room and shut the door quietly. It was around 9 so everyone else was still up and down stairs most likely watching a movie. Olivia went down the stairs and paused at the bottom step, standing right behind the couch were the Stabler family was sitting that brought back a memory that made her want to cry. It was the same day that Daniel had attacked her and Elliot had brought her over to his home.

~April~  
The drove back from the hospital was a silent on. Olivia sat n the passenger seat her head gently lying on the window. Tears were falling down her face. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She had actually trusted Daniel and then he said all those hurtful things to her and tried to hurt her and their child. No screw that this baby girl was hers and hers alone. She didn't want Daniel to have any contact with her daughter!

Elliot was driving to his house. His eyes kept darting between Olivia's tear filled eyes and the road. He couldn't believe the state she had been in when he saw her. He had never seen Olivia so scared and so utterly scared. He just couldn't believe at how she looked, the bruises on her face was horrible and made him want to kill Daniel.

"Elliot you can just take me back to the house." Olivia whispered.

"No you are not staying there. You are going to come and stay with me and my kids."

"El"

"No Liv you are going to stay with me" Elliot said firmly.

Olivia looked at him and said. "Ok. I was going to say thank you"

Elliot smiled and said. "Sorry and here we are. Come on you need some rest" He got out the car and went to help her get out. He kept holding her hand until they got inside the house. "Go ahead to the guest room and try to rest Liv"

Olivia nodded and went towards the stairs but turned around and hugged him "Thanks El"

He gently patted her back and said. "It's ok Liv and your welcome" he smiled as he watched her go upstairs. He turned when he heard a slight noise from the couch. "Maury what are you doing up? It's almost 1 in the morning?"

Maureen turned and looked at her father. "What happened to Olivia? Why does she have all that stuff on her face?"

Elliot sighed and sat down next to his oldest daughter. "She was hurt by somebody she trusted"

"Doesn't the person realize that she is pregnant! They can't do stuff like that to pregnant people, especially Olivia!" Maureen said not believing that someone would do that to Olivia. She always viewed Olivia was being tough and untouchable. But tonight she realized that Olivia wasn't untouchable that someone actually had the nerve to hurt her.

"Yeah you would hope that people would realize that. Do you mind if she stays here with us?" Elliot asked his 18 year old daughter.

Maureen looked at her father and said. "Daddy why wouldn't she stay here with us? It's obvious that you love her"

Elliot blushed and said. "What are you talking about?"

"All of us can tell that you love her daddy. I mean its ok too. Mom died a long time ago. A decade ago to be exact. It's time you tried out something else. Daddy you love Olivia and that is ok. Truth be told we love Olivia too"

Olivia felt her breathing stop. She had been standing on the stairs the whole time. She was going to get something to eat she was starving. But then she heard Elliot and Maureen talking.

Elliot looked down at his hands and then said. "Well that is true but how am I suppose to say that to her. Her boyfriend. Her baby's father was the one that did this to her. She" he took a breath and cleared his throat and ruffled his daughters hair. "Look at me over here telling my daughter about my life. No worries sweetie I'll talk to her."

"Good. You need to because you love her and I'm pretty sure that she loves you too. So I'm off to bed" Maureen said as she stood up.

Elliot stood up and hugged his daughter softly. "I love you sweetie"

"I love you too daddy"

Olivia stood there on the stairs with tears falling down her cheeks. She came from the stairs and stood behind the couch. "Elliot?" she asked

Elliot and Maureen both turned. Maureen turned and smiled at Olivia. She went over to her and kissed Olivia's cheek gently and whispered against her stomach. "Hi baby" Maureen looked up at Olivia and said. "Who ever did this I hope they are locked away forever. Night"

"Night Maury" Olivia whispered.

"Love you Liv"

Olivia smiled more tears producing in her eyes and said. "I love you too Maury"

Maureen gave a smile towards her father and said. "See it's easy to say daddy" she then went to her room leaving the too adults alone.

Olivia looked at Elliot's face and said. "What is she talking about?" she already knew that she was talking about she had heard the whole thing but she wants to hear it from Elliot.

"Liv come sit down" Elliot said as he sat down on the couch.

Olivia nodded and sat down next to Elliot on the couch. She looked at him. 

"Olivia I already know you heard what we were talking about" he smiled at her. "Right?"

Olivia blushed and put her head down. "Maybe"

He gently lifted her head up and winced when she flinched at him. "Livvie I would never hurt you like that jerk Daniel did. I couldn't dream of hurting you like that. I love you so much Olivia. I was scared of telling you this. But I am. I am in love with you"

Olivia once again had tears falling down her face. "Elliot I"

"Now I understand that with what you just went through your kind of scared to have an relationship with anyone. But I'm willing to wait for you" he said.

"ELLIOT!" She said raising her voice a tad. "Elliot listen to me! I don't have a problem with being in a relationship with you. When I found out that I was pregnant the first person I wanted to tell was you. I loved Daniel sure. But that was a while ago. I didn't love him when I found out tat I was pregnant"

"Then why did you stay with him?" Elliot asked her.

"Because I didn't want to raise this baby without a father" Olivia whispered looking down.

Elliot once again lifted her head up and said. "Liv you want me to I will be in this baby's life. I'll raise that baby as my own. I love you Olivia"

Olivia smiled with tears falling down her face. "I love you too! Oh Elliot I love you too" she whispered as she threw her hands around his neck.

He laughed and held her gently pulling her into his lap and kissing her forehead softly. "Come on let's get you to bed"

"Elliot two things though"

"What Livvie?"

"I'm hungry and I don't want to sleep alone" She whispered the last part.

"Ok sweetie. Let's go and get you something to eat. And after that you can sleep with me" He said standing up and getting her hand.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Thanks Elliot"

"No worries. Like said I would do anything for you Livvie. I love you"

"I love you too" She said as they went inside the kitchen.

~Present time~  
Olivia came out of the memory when she heard Elliot call her name. She walked down the stairs and went to the couch. Sure enough the whole Stabler families were sitting on the couch. "Hey you guys"

"Hey baby. Gabriela sleep?" Elliot said.

"Yeah" Olivia said taking her seat next to her husband. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you Elliot"

"I love you too Livvie" he said kissing the side of head.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! I hope you guys like it so as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia was walking around the kitchen holding Gabriela. It was now August and Gabriela was 4 months old and a true wonder. She could smile and had a growing interest in the small toys that Olivia would give her. Olivia placed her in the high chair and went to the fridge to grab an apple for her. Olivia turned to look at her daughter and smiled. Gabby was putting her hands in her mouth and then smiled she pulled them out of her mouth and waved them around. "Silly" Olivia said as she closed the fridge. Olivia cut the radio on and smiled. "Gabby! Its mommy's song!" it was Take It Off by Ke$sha. Olivia started singing and dancing around the high chair. "There's a place downtown where the freaks come around!" she sang. Then there was a laugh. Olivia turned thinking one of the kids had seen or heard her but no one was there. The kids were all out with Elliot for school shopping. Olivia turned and looked down at her daughter she moved in front of her and sang. "There's a place I know if you're looking for a show where they go hardcore and there is glitter on the floor"

Gabriela started laughing. Her laugh was high giggly.

"Aw" Olivia cooed getting her baby out of the high chair. "Do you think mommy is funny? Huh Gabby?" Olivia laughed.

Gabby laughed clapped her little hands. "GA!" She cooed.

Olivia laughed and danced around the kitchen until the song went off. "Ok. I think it's Gabby's nap time" Olivia said when she saw her daughter yawn and her eyes get a tired look to them. Olivia placed her daughter inside of the playpen and waited until she fell asleep. Once that happened Olivia sat down on the couch and got the remote putting it on NCIS. She cuddled on the couch waiting until Elliot would get back. She looked at her sleeping baby with a smile on her face. Olivia had started going back to work slowly. When she was at work Gabriela was watched by Elliot's mother. Bernie adored Gabriela and Olivia. Olivia went and opened the window. She then sat back down on the couch and looked at her daughter. She remembered when she named her daughter. She remembered the exact day actually.

~April~  
Olivia was in Elliot's bed just lying there. It had been 5 days since Daniel lost his mind and attacked her. She was pressing charges against him and was hoping he would be jail for a while. She sniffed she had been crying without even realizing it. She wiped her eyes when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in" she called.

Kathleen walked inside the room. "Hi Livvie" the 15 year old girl said as she walked into the room. She walked over to where Olivia was sitting and sat down next to her. "Are you ok?"

Olivia sat up and said. "Of course I am sweetie"

"Then why are your eyes all red and your cheeks blotchy?" Kathleen asked with a small smile on her face.

Olivia chuckled and said. "Well you caught me" she then sniffed and said. "Well then I guess I'm not totally ok. I'm just….hurt you know?"

Kathleen nodded. "I haven't been what you're going through but I know how it feels when someone you trusted turns on you and hurts you. It will get better and just think soon you'll have a beautiful little girl and all of this will be forgotten"

Olivia smiled at Kathleen and said. "That's true. Thanks Katie"

"Anytime. Now come on and get dressed"

"Why?" Olivia asked even though she stood. She could barely see her feet. She was due in June and was getting bigger each day.

"Daddy is taking us to the park. It's going to be really nice today. Picnic and everything you know" Kathleen said as she stood up.

Olivia nodded and said. "I'll be down soon" she then hugged Kathleen. "Thanks Katie"

Kathleen hugged her back and said. "No problem Liv" she then went out of the room and went downstairs to help get everything ready.

Olivia was soon ready she wore a light blue and pink plaid shirt dress and a pair of leggings. She brushed her hair out. She then walked downstairs and looked for the Stablers. She found them in the kitchen. "Hey" she said with a smile.

"Hey Livvie!" Lizzie and Dickie said at the same time as they hugged her gently.

She hugged them back and then she smiled at Elliot. "What? What's with the surprise face?"

He walked over to her and gently cupped her face. He knew she was still kind of sore from what the jerk did to her. He gently kissed her and said. "Nothing at darling. You ready?"

"Yes. Baby is hungry" Olivia said giggling.

Elliot laughed. "What is baby hungry for?"

"Uhm mmm hamburgers...Ice cream…macaroni and cheese and watermelon!" she said. She was really hungry. "Wait! Oh and peanut butter" she said with a dreamy smile.

"Ok kids let's get to the park so Olivia and baby can eat" Elliot said motioning for his kids to head to the car. He lightly brought Olivia closer to him and kissed her softly. "I love you Olivia"

Olivia smiled and kissed him back just as softly. "I love you too" she hugged him around the middle and said. "I really do. But I'm hungry"

Elliot laughed and let her go. He went over to the counter and quickly made her a pb & j and gave her an apple. "Is this good until we get to the park?"

"I suppose. Let's hurry though" Olivia said taking a bite of the apple.

Elliot laughed as he got her hand and they walked to the car and got inside. He cut the radio on low so the kids wouldn't have to shout to talk to each other.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah Dickie?"

"What are you going to name the baby?"

Olivia hands fell onto her stomach as she thought. "Well I love the names Avery, Gabriela, Sophia, Savannah and Miranda for a girl. Ooh and Prudence"

"I like Miranda" Dickie said.

"I like Gabriela" Maureen and Kathleen said at the same time.

"So does your dad. That's my favorite out of the ones I said." Olivia said.

"Is the babies name going to be Benson?" Kathleen asked

Before Olivia could say anything Elliot said "Nope. Her last name is going to be Stabler. She is going to be a Stabler. I love Olivia and she is going to be a part of this family. Is that ok with everyone?"

"Of course!" Kathleen exclaimed.

The twins and Maureen both said something along that line. "We love Olivia and we are going to love our new little sister" Maureen said smiling as she gently placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia could feel the tears in her eyes. "Thanks you guys. I love you guys too" she wiped her eyes and said. "Gabriela Sophia Stabler. I like that. How about you guys?"

"Love it" Elliot said.

"Me too" Maureen said at the same time. They got to the park and enjoyed the time in the sun and with each other.

~Present time~  
Olivia blinked and smiled as she came out of the memory. She looked down at her still sleeping daughter and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Night Gabriela Sophia Stabler"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello people of earth! So I'm typing this on my way to Amish Country! YAY! LOL so anywho thanks for all the reviews and stuff! So anywho here is the next chapter in the story! So as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia gently placed Gabriela in the baby seat on the cart. Once she was safely placed inside of the seat she looked around. Elliot was talking with twins and Maureen and Kathleen were standing next to each other as they were talking with each other. Olivia smiled brightly. It was now August and they were going school shopping. Gabriela was now 4 months old almost 5 months. She was scooting around a little and was still laughing and giggling up a storm. Olivia smiled down at her daughter and put her hands over her own eyes. "Where's Gabby?"

Gabriela was giggling madly.

Olivia took her hands away and said. "There she is!" she gently tickled her stomach and said. "There's mommy's little ladybug"

Elliot was watching her the whole time. He loved how Olivia interacted with Gabriela. She was such a good mother. He walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck. "Hello beautiful"

Olivia smiled and tilted her so that she could kiss him on the lips. "Hey there"

Elliot stole another kiss and then pulled away from her. "Hi little one!" he cooed as he bent down and gently kissed Gabriela's forehead. He pulled away and looked at his kids. "Maureen and Kathleen stay together. You two can go and find your school supplies and a few outfits"

Maureen nodded but said. "No we are going to wait for Olivia for that one. She said she was going to help us. How about we take the twins with us and help them with their school supplies."

"Yeah. You two can focus on getting some stuff for Gabby. Then we meet up in the clothing section" Kathleen said.

Elliot and Olivia both looked at each and nodded. "Sure that sounds good"

They all nodded went to get a cart and headed to the school supply section.

Olivia and Elliot walked down to the baby aisle. Gabriela needed more clothes, toys and diapers. Elliot was right next to her as she pushed the cart. He laughed. "Remember the last time we were in this aisle?"

Olivia chuckled and said. "Yeah. I was 7 months pregnant with Gabby. That was the day I went into labor" she looked down at her daughter thinking about how that day went down.

~May~  
Olivia was sitting at the table eating a plate full of veggies. Her legs swinging happily. She was 7 almost 8 months pregnant. Her and Elliot were going steady and everything was going wonderfully for her and the baby. She was healthy and happy. She turned towards the door when she heard it open. "Hello?"

"Hey Livvie" Elliot said as he walked inside of the kitchen.

She smiled and said. "Hey Elliot"

He bent down and kissed her lips softly, cupping the back of her head and holding her to him.

She kissed him back and smiled. "What's up?"

"You taste like carrots and ranch" he laughed as sat down next to her.

She laughed and said. "Guilty. So why are you home so early?"

"Boring day. Cragen wanted me here with you. Munch and Fin are both there anyway."

She nodded and gasped holding her stomach. It was a odd pressure in her stomach.

"You ok?" Elliot said worriedly.

She took a deep breath. "I think so. Just Gabby kicking or something"

Elliot looked at her. "You sure? Want me to take you to the hospital?"

She lightly touched the side of his face and kissed him. "Nope. I'm fine. Let's go somewhere"

"Where?" Elliot asked.

"Baby shopping. I'm due in June and I don't have anything for her. No crib, no changing table, nothing. All i have is a name" She replied.

"That's what baby showers are for Livvie"

"Elliot..Please let's go shopping" She whined. "We can just get a crib and stuff. Leave the buying of diapers, clothes, bottles and other stuff for the baby shower. I'm just so tired of being in the house all the time"

He sighed and said. "Ok. We can go baby shopping."

She squealed and kissed the side of his cheek. "Ok. I'll go and change" she tried to stand. But nothing happened. She looked at Elliot. "El?"

He laughed as he stood and helped her up. "The kids get home in about 4 hours."

She nodded and followed him upstairs to their bedroom. She changed into a shirt that read "Future Detective Onboard." it had an arrow pointing to her stomach. With a pair of jeans. She pushed her hair into a ponytail and then put on some flats. "Ready!" she called to Elliot. He had already walked downstairs. She stared down the stairs but stopped halfway when she felt that pain in her stomach again. "Gabriela? What's going on?" she whispered placing her hands on her stomach.

Elliot was waiting at the bottom of stairs. He saw the look on her face and he said. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Just talking to Gabby" they walked to the car and started on their way to the store. On the way there Olivia felt that pain in her stomach again. But she passed it as something not important. They got to the store and walked inside. "El! I love that one!" she was pointing to a dark brown crib with cream inside.

"That on is beautiful" he agreed.

"OO and it comes with a changing table and a dresser. Oh El! The rocking chair!" Olivia squealed she was in total heaven at the moment. She didn't like shopping but when it came to baby shopping she adored it. She loved picking up baby clothes and toys.

Elliot smiled seeing Olivia's excitement. He could tell she was having a good time. He got her hand and said. "Do you want it?"

"Oh yeah" she whispered as she gently ran her finger along the bar of the crib.

"Than this is what she gets" Elliot said.

She turned and looked at him. "Elliot. It's way to expensive"

"Liv. Nothing is to expensive for my little girl. Her mommy wants her to get that crib so that is the one that she gets."

Olivia smiled brightly when he said his little girl. "OK."

Elliot went to go and find someone to help them.

Olivia went walking down the aisle. Suddenly her head started to hurt and she felt woozy. She staggered a little and her stomach gave that sharp pressure again. She groaned out and put her hands on her stomach. She tried to call out for Elliot as she leaned against the shelves. She slid down them whining and whimpering clutching her stomach. "My baby...My baby" she cried.

Elliot turned around after talking with the clerk. He went to tell Olivia something but found she wasn't there. "Olivia?" he called. He went over to the aisle with bottles in and didn't see her. He went to the one with toys. He's eyes widened as he called. "OLIVIA!" He rushed over to her crunched over form. "Livvie? Darling are you ok?"

"Hospital!" she gasped out.

He easily lifted her up and called. "Someone call 911!"

~Present~  
Olivia got Elliot's hand and looked over at the aisle she nearly passed out in only a few months ago. "Yeah I remember that"

"I remember it. Don't know if i can ever forgot that. Oh Livvie you scared me so much. Seeing you like that"

She kissed him softly and then laughed when Gabby giggled and clapped. "Goofy baby"

Elliot smiled and kissed Gabby too. "You scared daddy too Gabriela"

Olivia smiled at both of them. She pushed the cart on and they continued their shopping. After everyone got everything they went and got some food. As they sat at the table of the restaurant they were at Olivia smiled at the kids. "I love you guys"

"We love you too Livvie" Maureen said.

"Really?"

"Totally" The twins said at the same time.

Kathleen nodded. "Same here"

Olivia smiled happily. "Good to know"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the last chapter in this story! I know total sad face! But hey all good things must come to an end! Lol so Anywho thanks for all the reviews and such! So as always read review and enjoy (the final chapter)  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It had been two years since that day. Gabriela was two years old and doing wonderfully. The now 12 year old twins were both doing great in a school. Kathleen had just turned 17 and was getting reading for her senior year of high school. Maureen herself had just turned 20 and was going to NYU. For Elliot and Olivia married life was great. They were expecting a little girl any day now.

Maureen unlocked the back door of the house and dumped her dirty clothes bag next to the washer. "HELLO? ANYONE HOME?"

There was no answer. Which was weird. Olivia was 8 months pregnant and was on maternity leave she was suppose to be here with Gabby. "Mom? Gabby?" Maureen called out. She took of her coat and hung it on the peg. It was a slightly chilly today. She walked out of the back room into the kitchen. Maureen smiled. She saw the pumpkin and the knife. Olivia was craving a pumpkin. Today was Halloween. She called out. "MOM? GABBY?" She still didn't hear them. She was starting to get worried She pulled out her phone just in case she was going to have to call her dad. She went to the dining room and then to the living room. She was starting to get worried. "MOM?"

There was a strained groan in the play room.

Maureen's heart started speeding up and she rushed to the play room. She gasped covering her mouth.

Olivia was on the ground next to the window. She was breathing shallowly. She had a slight cut on her temple.

"Mom? What happened?" she knelt down in front of her and looked around for Gabby. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw her over to the side on the blow up bed. Taking her nap.

Olivia just groaned and said. "Hospital. Please"

Maureen nodded and brought the phone to her ear. She had already called her father. "Daddy. Olivia needs you. She needs to get to the hospital" she breathed in to the phone.

"I'm on my way" Elliot said. He had a feeling something was up today.

~ Earlier today~  
Olivia groaned as she sat up in the bed. Her head was killing her along with her back. She looked around and smiled. It was 9. Elliot had let her sleep in a bit. She got up and whimpered at the cold. She wrapped her house coat around her body and slipped on some slippers. She went to the bathroom and almost 8 minutes later she was walking down the stairs to the kitchen. She leaned against the doorframe and said. "Good morning"

Elliot turned away from the high chair Gabby was in and said. "Morning beautiful"

"Hi mommy!" Gabby giggled as she feed herself cereal.

Olivia walked over to them and kissed the top of her daughters head. "Hi Gabby" she then turned her attention to her husband and she said. "Good morning" she then kissed his lips gently.

He kissed her back and then pulled away. "How you feeling?"

She sighed with a shrug of her shoulders and said. "Fine I guess. Just really pregnant" she laughed at the last part.

He laughed also and said. "So how do we feel about pancakes this morning?"

Olivia took a seat at the table and said. "We feel pretty good about that" she then sniffed and said. "Ooh pancakes!"

Elliot laughed as he fixed her plate. He put it in front of her and then sat next to her eating. "How about Avery Michelle?"

Olivia pondered that name. "I don't know" she said truthfully. They still couldn't think of a name for their daughter.

They sat at the table eating and discussing baby names until Elliot had to go. As he kissed her goodbye at the door.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him but she pulled away with a wince. Her hand falling to her stomach.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little something." She whispered still looking at her stomach. It wasn't her due date yet and she knew she wasn't in labor. She remembered what that felt like.

"Are you sure?"

She looked at Elliot and smiled. "Yes. I'm sure. Now get to work and be careful"

He nodded and gave her one last kiss. "Be careful too. Gabby look after mommy ok?"

"K daddy" Gabby said as she twirled her long brown hair in her fingers.

Elliot smiled as he turned and went to his car and drove off.

Olivia closed the door behind him and looked at her daughter. "So my little ladybug what are we doing today?"

"Uhm Dora?"

"Play or watch?"

"Both!" Gabby cheered.

Olivia laughed and said. "Ok. But first let's get dressed. You can look at your costume for tonight again"

Gabriela smiled again and she nodded excitedly. She was going to be little red riding hood. She was very excited.

So Olivia took her daughter upstairs and washed her up and then got her dressed in a simple pink sweater with blue jeans. She brushed her hair into a pony tail. She felt that odd senstation in her stomach twice as she did that. She took her daughter back down stairs and said. "Before we watch Dora let's finish the pumpkin ok?"

Gabby nodded and followed her mother to the kitchen. They had picked out a pumpkin yesterday and were going to carve a pretty smile into it.

Soon that was finished and after getting them both a snack they played with Gabby' s Dora doll house. After almost 45 minutes of that Olivia said. "Ok sweetie. Let's set up the blow up bed. You can take your nap down here that way we can watch Dora"

Gabby helped her mother set up the bed and then curled up next to her mother under the covers and was asleep halfway through the second episode.

Olivia felt that pain in her stomach once more and she slightly groaned. "Ok. I need to get to a hospital" she whispered. She got up from the bed and started walking over to where she had her cell phone. She tripped over a toy and fell. The side of her head hitting the table that held her cell phone. She black out.

~Present time~

Olivia was rushed to the hospital and was taken in to through the double doors. Elliot close behind her.

Maureen was holding Gabby and was calling everyone her father told her to. Soon Fin, Munch, and Cragen all arrived. Kathleen should up with Lizzie and Dickie.

"Is she ok?" Cragen asked the oldest Stabler.

"I have no idea" she said.

It was 9 at night when Elliot came back out. He was smiling.

"So is she ok?" Maureen asked.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. She is just fine. She gave birth to our daughter."

"We have a little sister!" Lizzie said standing up excitedly. She was kind of upset about missing trick or t treating but having her little was so much better.

"Yes. Come on you guys can come and see her"

Everyone stood and followed Elliot back through the double doors. Cragen was walking next to her. "So what happened to her?'

"She was having stomach pains, she was dizzy and she blacked out" Elliot said.

"Isn't that what happened when she was in labor with Gabby?"

Elliot sighed. "Yeah"

Cragen nodded. "Do they know why?"

"No idea" Elliot said. He stopped at a door. "Ok. She is in here." He opened the door and said. "Liv. There here"

Olivia lifted her head off the bed and she said. "Hey you guys"

"Mom! You scared me so much!" Maureen said as she rushed over and gently hugged her. That was when she saw the little baby. "Oh Livvie. She is beautiful"

"Thank you"

"So what's her name?" Lizzie asked.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other. "October Elena Stabler"

"That's beautiful" Kathleen cooed as she looked at the small baby in her arms.

"Thanks"

"Why October?" Munch asked softly as he lightly touched the babies arm.

"It just came to us" Olivia laughed tiredly.

Soon everyone left leaving the two parents alone. Olivia laid tiredly on the bed. She looked at her husband as he held their daughter. "I love you Elliot. And thanks"

"I love you too. Thanks for what?"

"For giving me good memories" she said simply. 


End file.
